Chaos Chronicles II: Universal Binds
by sonicfan0987
Summary: after Rage's arch enemies form a team of evil beings from across the multiverse Rage with his friends must travel to each world make new allies, and enemies to stop Christain's ultimate plans and save all of existence! OC centered! rated T for now


**Well I decided to scrap Chaos Chronicles II and remake it into a crossover instead. I plan to have the following universes Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, MLP:FiM, Elder Scrolls and Final Fantasy. I will take OC's for all worlds mentioned but unless I decide to add Dr. Who unless you submit your OC before the chapter with that world is done chances are you will not see them unless it is returned to in a future chapter.**

_Chaos Chronicles II: universal binds_

_Chapter I: Darkness Unites_

Our story begins in Rage's small house in Angel Island on a mild summer day. Birds were singing to the mornings welcome from the sun and Rage was just walking out of his house to meet Tikal and Knuckles like he does every day he is not on some crazy long adventure to stop one of the many enemies he has made. Rages dark grey jacket flew in the wind a bit and his red stripes that connected to a buckle were waving like an ocean the black R on his dark green shirt distorted from the wind as well.

Rage walks up the large flight of marble stairs to meet with the two former guardians of chaos. The two were chatting amongst each other before Knuckles point out Rage approaching them and they turn to dace him.

"So what do we have going on today?" Rage asks the two

"Nothing but beautiful weather and a nice breeze with the scent of roses." Tikal sighs in comfort

"Oh…" Rage Sighs after walking over and plopping down in the nearby grass "I hate to admit it but I miss fighting Christain or Mephilies… the past few years have become way boring up here…" Rage looks longingly into the sky

"You get used to it…" Knuckles reassures Rage sitting next to him.

"I don't doubt that but sometimes I just get to wondering, what if Christain and Mephilies somehow escape the Time Void? What would they have gained in there?" Rage sighs sitting up, the his eyes widen in curiosity

"What's wrong Rage?" Tikal asks the crimson red hedgehog who just looks to the sky

"That…" he growls in anger, there in the midst of the sky was Rage's two arch enemies as well as some other popular faces he had seen in places, Rage saw Ansem from Sora's journey through the Disney worlds. The alter ego of one of the princesses of Equestria Sonic had told him about, Nightmare moon and atop of that was faces he had never seen. "Christain, Mephelies how did you?" Rage was astonished

"Save your breath little red riding hood… that Time Void you stuck us in let us make a few new allies with similar interests…" Christian interrupts Rage's question

"To kill me and take the Chaos Emeralds?" Rage taunts

"NO! To take control of our worlds and let every last bit of light be darkened into the deepest depths of the darkness." Mephilies yells defensively

"I can't let you do that you know!" Rage yells his weapon appearing in his hand.

"And that is why Ansem will take care of you…" Christain smirks looking at the tall sliver haired Nobody whos Eternal Blades come out from his jacket sleeves and he charges for Rage for battle.

Rage dodges the strike and counters with a blizzard spell freezing Ansem. Rage was ready to deal the final blow when Xemnas was gone with the rest of the small group Christain and Mephilies made.

"Now what do we do?" Tikal asks looking at Rage

"Tails and Icezers lab they can help!" Rage exclaims before grabbing the emeralds and running off to the two engineers shared lab to get some information. Rage enters and Tails greets him and asks what was going on,

"Tails I need you to build me a vehicle that can travel through the multiverse and time and quick!" Rage blurts out. Tails was silent for a minute before handing Rage a small cube

"Lucky for you I have one more mobile cube version of it here!" Tails throws it up in the air and it changes to a large Corvette like car with all kinds of buttons and screens. Rage puts it into the power source to link It up.

"Rage it may be a while before the car is at full fueling speed. I will call you back when its ready. Tails say as Rage walks out to see his brother waiting for him

"Rage quick! A small town is under attack!" Icezer yells running the crimson hedgehog to the town being attacked by a dragon.

"Holy…..shit…." Rage gasps

**To be continued!**


End file.
